Conventionally, a beltlike material reinforced by a linear member (hereinafter referred to as a cord) formed of, for example, rubber and made of, for example, an organic fiber, metal is used for, for example, carcass plies of a pneumatic tire. The beltlike material reinforced by such cords is manufactured as follows, using a cord aligning device which has a plurality of guide holes which are juxtaposed so as to form rows parallel to each other. That is, a cord is fed into each guide hole through a feed port, and is delivered through a delivery port from the guide hole. Thereby, a plurality of cords are aligned so as to form rows parallel to each other after the arrangement of the plurality of guide holes. Moreover, a rubber material which forms the beltlike material is delivered to both sides of a cord, simultaneously as a cord is delivered a cord through a delivery port from a guide hole, thereby covering the cord. Thereby, a plurality of cords are covered with a rubber material while they are aligned, and a beltlike material is manufactured eventually (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-106595